1. Field
One or more aspects of invention relate to a gaming machine in which specific area is selectable and if a specific symbol is stopped on the selected specific area in a free game, additional payout amount is provided based on the number of stopped specific symbols and additional amount.
2. Description of Related Art
To enhance entertainment aspects, there are gaming machines which changes payout amount corresponding to a winning combination made up of plural symbols in a free game. In the conventional gaming machine, since the winning combination is made up of the plural symbols, it is necessary to realize the winning combination to obtain the payout amount. Also, to attract players, a gaming machine which has new feature is anticipated.